


Last thoughts of a troubled boy.

by rasiel (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rasiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fanfic where I placed Dave Strider and John Egbert under the preasure of bullying, those kind of bullying situations that can end up in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last thoughts of a troubled boy.

It’s been 16 years, he’s always taken your hand. he’s always stood up to you and you to him, you always protected eachother. You always stood there like eachothers protecting walls, making the other one feel less alone. Making eachother feel better.

But what is he doing? He’s… No, how can he do this to you? He told you nothing would tear you two apart, how come he’s suddenly talking to them. How come he instead of being your wall and protection, how come he’s standing there? Why is he so cold? You don’t remember what happened!

Last week it was all normal.

But then he became quiet the whole weekend, you knew he went to some friends house. Which was a statement you would never understand because you were his only friend.

Your fingertips slowly turn cold, your vision blurs. But you still smile, because atleast you didn’t die by any one elses hand. Atleast no one else then him did it. You feel your mind numb, your eyes close.

You’ll miss him and…

“I forgive you Dave..”

You blurt out silently, and he seems to have heard it because he’s on his knees beside you and he’s holding you close to himself. Because deep down you know he didn’t want to do this, deep down you are sure that he wanted to save you and thought he did by hanging out with them. By following their orders. Until he got this request of trust from them, and they egged him on to do it.

Something warm is dripping down on your face, that is the last thing you feel. But the last thing you hear is a distant. 

“I love you.”


End file.
